


Francis the Iguana

by jeeg94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5500 WORDS OF PORN, Anal Fisting, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Dry Orgasm, I'm Going to Hell, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Objectification, Overstimulation, PWP, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking, Pure Porn, Shiro is well endowed, Spanking, belly bulge, fighter keith, shklance - Freeform, this is really fuckin dirty guys, veterinarian shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeg94/pseuds/jeeg94
Summary: Shiro gets home to a wonderful surprise from his boyfriends





	Francis the Iguana

**Author's Note:**

> Francis the iguana is not a main character of this story but I do love him. He's very sweet. Also, I know nothing about reptiles, so I didn't go very far into my assessment of him.

_It’s been a long day_ , Shiro thought, after he had finally said goodnight to his boss, Allura and her assistant, Coran. Shiro loved working as the on-call vet at the animal shelter with them, loved helping to train young puppies and rehabilitate old dogs. He loved socializing the cats and feeding the tiny little kittens from bottles bigger than their entire bodies. 

 

His favourite thing was when they got in exotic pets. They’d had everything from hamsters to tropical birds to an alpaca (which didn’t stay at the shelter for more than three days before it had to be moved because it wouldn’t stop kicking the dogs). Today, someone brought in an iguana that they couldn’t keep because they were moving overseas. It was a tearful departure and even Shiro got a bit choked up as he promised to find a good home for the lizard, whose name was Francis (of all things). He hadn’t known what to do with the creature at first as he wasn’t use to reptiles, so he called a friend at the community college who was famous for his odd trivia knowledge. 

 

Matt Holt had been able to come down to the clinic as soon as he finished teaching a class and he had, in fact, known exactly how to give a check-up to an iguana. Francis had been in perfect condition, was obviously well cared for, and had an incredibly sweet disposition. Shiro found it sort of astounding that an iguana could have a disposition at all, but he had been very pleased when Francis had dragged himself across the desk, laid his head in Shiro’s prosthetic hand and closed his eyes for a nap. 

 

But now Shiro was ready to go home to home and just sack out for the evening. 

 

Home for him was a twenty minute drive across the city. He lived in a four bedroom house that he had owned, sans mortgage, for four years now. The house was not small, by any means, but it felt like it sometimes, living with his two boyfriends, Lance and Keith. 

 

Their addition to his quaint little life was a surprise, but not a bad one. Shiro grew up an only child to a single mother in the suburbs. He saw his father every couple of weeks but wasn’t overly attached to the man as he and his mother had never been together. Going from that to living on his own for eight years after college, to dating two people and eventually moving in with them _and_ their two cats had been something of a culture shock. Suddenly he had to find shower time, and remind people to do their chores, and allow people to rearrange his stuff. 

 

But after two years of living together, Shiro thought they had gotten past the worst of it and could finally live and love each other the way they wanted to. His boyfriends had carved out a little space for themselves in his soul that Shiro knew would never heal over and frankly he didn’t want it to. Their love hurt in the best of ways and he wouldn’t change anything for the world. 

 

Today, Shiro was going to be home late. He had texted Lance at around three saying that he would likely miss dinner. It wasn’t often that he did (Shiro valued every moment they spent together), but Francis the Iguana had been a special case. Keith’s phone had been off, as Shiro knew it would be, so he figured Lance would just tell him the news. They worked together as instructors, at the Garrett School of Dance, and that was how Shiro met them, first Keith and then Lance. 

 

Keith was teaching a special four week seminar on MMA for people of all ages and experience levels. Shiro saw the sign one day and felt the inexplicable urge to brush up on his Karate. When he signed up for the class, he made sure to note that he was a seventh degree black belt, who was a little out of practice. On the first day of classes, Keith had pulled him aside and said, “Hey man, good to meet you. There is absolutely nobody in this group other than me who could even hope to spar on level with you, so, for the duration of this class, I’ll be your partner.”

 

Shiro had gaped at the beautiful man in front of him for a moment and then finally agreed eagerly. He got his ass handed to him a few times (mainly due to being distracted at how stunning Keith was) but he held his own, slowly getting back into fighting shape. 

 

A few classes in, Shiro met Lance for the first time and felt immediate dismay. How could he hope to win Keith’s affections if he had a boyfriend who was just as beautiful as he was? Lance was so damn friendly, too, so Shiro couldn’t even mildly dislike him. He had this charm that just pulled you in and twirled you around until all you could do was stare. Shiro was smitten with the both of them. 

 

And then, by some odd stroke of pure luck, they were interested in him too! The first date they went on was to the movies, where they watched something horror that was too fake to be scary, but Lance sat in the middle and every time something remotely frightening happened, he would grip Keith’s hand and hide behind one of Shiro’s biceps. Shiro fell hard and fast and he didn’t regret a single moment of it. 

 

Especially now, when he entered his house to find it completely silent, but found a note on the fridge saying to eat the food left in the microwave for him and then go up to the bedroom. It was signed with a little ‘K+L’ surrounded by a heart and Shiro felt himself smiling like a dope. His boyfriends were just too sweet. 

 

He finished his meal in record time, rinsing off his plate and putting it in the dishwasher. He made a mental note to turn it on later so that the dishes would be clean for breakfast. Before he went upstairs, he checked the two bowls that sat under the window and found that they were full. Two cats took an awful lot to feed and he didn’t want one of them to go hungry in the night, but it looked like his boys had taken care of that. 

 

Finally, at long last, thank god, Shiro stripped off his shirt and slacks and dropped them into the laundry basket at the base of the stairs, leaving him in only a tank top and boxers. Then, he made his way up the stairs. The bedroom door was cracked just a little and Shiro could hear murmurs from inside. He smiled and went to push the door open, freezing on the threshold as he took in the sight before him. 

 

Lance was spread out on their king sized bed hands gripping the sheets, eyes closed, head tossed back, as Keith did _something_ between his legs. He had one hand on Lance’s abdomen, softly petting the skin there and holding his hips in place, while the other was buried inside him...

 

Up to the wrist. Keith had his whole fucking hand inside Lance, holy fucking shit. 

 

“Oh my god,” he breathed out and Keith’s head whipped around to look at him, smirking widely like he knew exactly what this image was doing to Shiro, which he undoubtedly did. Lance didn’t react, only able to pant harshly as Keith’s hand moved inside him. 

 

“Hey, Takashi,” Keith, the little fucker, said sweetly, “You gonna join us or stand there and watch?”

 

Shiro couldn’t help the gasp that left him as he lurched into motion, crossing the room in two stilted strides. The lamp on the night table was on and it illuminated Lance’s features perfectly; the blush high on his cheekbones, the sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat, the _bite marks_ that Keith had left there. He also saw the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes but he knew at once that they weren’t from pain, but from intense pleasure. 

 

“How,” he coughed when his voice cracked, “How long have you been at this?”

 

Keith shifted to look at the clock on the night stand which told Shiro everything before he even said it. 

 

“About an hour now. I got him to come once and I’ve been edging him since then. He’s already had four prostate orgasms without coming. I don’t even know if he knows your here.”

 

Suddenly, Lance’s eyes flew open and he arched impossibly far. His dancer’s body convulsed like he was having a seizure and he groaned so loud it was nearly a yell. He stayed like that for almost a full minute before he finally fell back to the sheets, breathing as hard as a marathon runner. Keith stilled his hand while Lance’s breathing evened out and he finally raised his head to look at Shiro. 

 

“Oh, hey there,” he said shakily, “How was your day?”

 

Shiro couldn’t even answer. The sight before him caused words to fail him completely and in that moment, he couldn’t even remember his own name. 

 

Lance chuckled at his prolonged silence and then groaned again as Keith’s hand was jostled. He was still hard as nails and his cock dripped a little glob onto his already shiny stomach. Shiro wanted to lick it but he still couldn’t quite figure out his executive functions. 

 

“That was five, you’re doing so well, baby. I’m gonna take it out now, okay?” Keith said and began to slowly twist his wrist. Lance made a high keening sound and flopped back to the bed, shuddering. The thickest part of his hand, just below the wrist and at the top of his thumb, slid slowly out as Lance’s hole widened around it. His rim was stretched further than Shiro thought possible, but then, they’d never tried anything like this before. Shiro was usually the one that bottomed for either or both of them and this had been done to him many times. It was always fantastic and they had once made him orgasm thirteen times in one night before he came. But seeing Lance, who was lithe enough to be skinny, in this situation was mind boggling. He had the build of a dancer, which he was. His stomach was so flat as to be concave. How Keith had managed to fit an entire hand into him, he couldn’t understand. 

 

His hand slid out a little further and he let it linger there rubbing around with his fingers, feeling Lance’s insides, until Lance convulsed once again and came with a long moan. Finally, Keith took mercy on him and pulled his hand out the rest of the way. His pink hole was left gaping, fluttering on air as it tried to close but couldn’t, because it had been stretched so far for so long. Shiro could actually see inside of Lance and it shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did but holy fuck he was so hard he was having trouble seeing straight. 

 

That was another reason that Shiro bottomed more often than not. His cock was honestly just too big to fit in either of them without a ridiculous amount of prep that just took too much time and effort. It took so long to prepare to take him that by the time Shiro actually got inside either of them, they would both come and it wouldn’t last very long. 

 

Not this time, though. Lance loved to be fucked even after he had come. He had the same stamina that he’d had at nineteen years old and Keith and Shiro took full advantage of it, bringing him to orgasm after delicious orgasm until he was coming dry and so hard he passed out. But he fucking loved it, even asking them to fuck him after he passed out. 

 

This time around, Shiro hadn’t had time to get to the same level of aroused that they had. He was sure that they had planned it this way, so that he could keep fucking as long as he was able to, even after Lance came. God, the idea that they had prepared this for him was so fucking hot. 

 

He took a deep steadying breath and locked eyes with Keith who smirked at the look on his face, “You look fucked out and you haven’t even been inside him yet.” 

 

Shiro jolted and his cock pulsed inside his boxers, beginning to soak through the material. So that was the game plan for tonight. He had never actually fucked Lance, scared of hurting him because he was so slender. They had done everything under the sun other than that and Shiro was forever grateful for Lance’s lack of gag reflex, as it enabled him to take more than half of Shiro down his through, a feat he hadn’t thought possible. He supposed now that they’d been at the preparations for long enough that maybe Shiro wouldn’t tear him in two.

 

“How do you want us, Keith?” Lance asked without moving.

 

Keith thought about that for a moment and then reached across Lance to the drawer in the bedside table. He took several objects out and handed two of them to Shiro and one of them to Lance. The first object was a bottle of lube, nearly full, that Keith must have bought just for tonight. 

 

The second was a cock ring.

 

“Put those on, boys. I don’t want you coming until I say you can.” He smirked and moved to the side, helping Lance to sit up, easing behind him so that he could prop him up against his chest. Shiro watched avidly as Lance snapped the ring onto his own cock, shuddering the whole time, trying desperately not to come from that alone. Keith then began arranging Lance so that he was on his elbows and knees with his face hovering over Keith’s lap.

 

Shiro was beginning to get the picture and boy was it pretty.

 

He shook himself from his stupor and tore his boxers and shirt off himself, wincing when his cock sprang up to slap his stomach. He then knelt on the bed, slid the ring on and popped the cap on the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount into his hand. He kept his strokes short and he was glad now of the ring, knowing that the simple act of lubing himself up would have been enough to make him come.

 

His gaze was drawn back to Lance’s ass, wiggling invitingly, and Shiro couldn’t help it, had to touch, so he used his left hand and landed a smack across Lance’s cheek and hole. Lance whimpered and his hole fluttered and Shiro groaned loudly and it was all too fucking much, so he took his cock in hand and pressed it in with a soft give of flesh. Lance was still tight, even after having Keith’s hand in him and it took all he had not to slam inside, screw into his boyfriend’s hot guts because holy shit was he ever hot inside. It was like sticking his dick into a hot tub, but tighter and _better_ because it was Lance and it was the first time they had done this.

 

Shiro vaguely became aware that Lance was moaning, moving his hips back on his own, sinking slowly onto Shiro’s cock, a little at a time. He grabbed Lance’s hips and squeezed, pulling him back another inch and he must have bumped Lance’s prostate because he suddenly tightened like a vice and his front end just flopped onto Keith’s stomach. The angle was even better this way, tightening him up, and the tip of his dick must have been constantly touching Lance’s prostate because he was insensate, garbled noises falling from his lips, Shiro’s and Keith’s names half formed before more shudders wracked his body and he continued to moan.

 

“You okay, baby?” Keith asked the both of them.

“Yeah, g-god, Keith this is s-so good. I love, aah — I love you both so much.” Shiro whimpered, grinding his hips deeper just a little at a time. He was more than halfway in now and Lance hadn’t stopped moaning, couldn’t even answer Keith, couldn’t lift his head to look at them. Shiro reached down around his body and found that Lance’s dick was drooling onto the bedsheets, a constant stream of come as Shiro fucked slowly into him. 

 

Finally, his balls met Lance’s ass and he came to a rest there, both of them panting as they adjusted to the new sensations. He has never managed to fit his dick entirely into someone before. Women could only take him about halfway before it began to hurt. Most men were too scared to even try because Shiro wasn’t just long, but thick as well. He’d measured before, out of curiosity, and found that, when fully erect, he was almost the same diameter as a Coke can. Even Shiro would find someone of that size daunting and he was somewhat of a size queen.

 

Lance lay there shivering for another minute before he was able to lift his head and look at back at Shiro. His eyes were hazy and smiled just a little. Shiro folded over his back to kiss him but he didn’t make it all the way there. The action caused him to pull out a whole inch and it had both of them groaning.

 

“Okay, as hot as this is to watch, I had a plan for the night,” Keith said and Shiro looked up to find him moving Lance’s head into place, “You gotta make me come first, Lance.”

 

“Wha- why?” He asked through his panting.

 

“Because Shiro’s gonna fuck you until you pass out and then keep going, then he’s gonna come inside you and plug it up so that he can fuck you again in a few hours.”

 

Shiro clenched his teeth on the moan that wanted to leave him. He was _so_ going to have to get Keith something pretty to thank him for this. Maybe a skimpy lingerie set. Keith looked magnificent in red satin.

 

“Come on, baby,” Keith murmured to Lance, stroking his hair, feeding himself into Lance’s open mouth, “Let’s get you on me. God, you look so pretty like that. Such a good boy for us, isn’t he, Takashi?”

 

“Ahh, so good, Lance,” Shiro moved the hand that was on Lance’s left hip up across his chest and plucked at his nipple, pulling at it and pinching until it became a hard little bud under his fingers and Lance was clenching down on him rhythmically.

 

“I’m so close, Lance, been so close for so long,” Keith whimpered, hips jerking up to fuck Lance’s mouth. Shiro watched him pull Lance’s hair and felt the movement Keith’s thrusts through him. He decided to help out a bit, moving Lance between them, a see-saw motion that filled Lance’s mouth and then his ass alternately.

 

Suddenly, Keith pulled out of Lance’s mouth and took himself in hand, spurting out white all over Lance’s face, coming hard enough that some of it landed on his lower back as well. He pulled at his cock for a moment more and then collapsed into the sheets, allowing Lance to lick him clean.

 

Shiro couldn’t wait any more. Without warning, he hooked one arm across Lance’s shoulders and brought him upright, drawing back and thrusting hard. Lance cried out and one of his hands flew up to grip Shiro’s arm. He shook against Shiro, the other hand reaching back to grab a handful of Shiro’s hair, sweet little tugs that sent shivers down his spine. Shiro fucked up into him hard, balls slapping against him and he couldn’t catch a breath. This was literally the hottest thing he’d ever done, and then- 

 

“Holy shit, I can see you,” Shiro looked at Keith in confusion, still pounding up into Lance harder than he would have dared if he hadn’t been prepared for an hour beforehand.

 

Keith dragged himself into a sitting position and grasped the hand that wasn’t holding Lance up. He moved it across Lance’s stomach and splayed it, palm down, on Lance’s upper abdomen. He felt it then, what Keith had seen, as he thrust hard into Lance’s unresisting body.

 

He felt the bulge of his cock in Lance’s stomach.

 

Shiro jerked like he’d been shot and Lance whined when it caused him to thrust harder. He kept his hand there as he went for it, pounding away at Lance’s hole, stirring him up inside, god that was so fucking hot, he’d never been this turned on in his life.

 

“You feel that, Takashi?” Keith asked, hand now stroking Lance’s dribbling dick as he babbled incoherently, “You feel your own cock hitting your hand from inside him? He’s like a fucking fleshlite. Look at him, he’s almost comatose.”

 

And he was, at that. Lance’s eyes were barely open, mouth completely slack and drooling at the corners, head fallen back to rest on Shiro’s shoulder. The only sound he made now were the breaths that punched out of him every time Shiro’s cock slid back inside. His hand was still clutching Shiro’s arm, white-knuckling on his prosthetic and it looked like he wouldn’t be letting go any time soon. That was fine, Shiro was just going to keep fucking him anyway, driving his cock into Lance’s prostate so hard it must have been squished.

 

It occurred to him then to wonder if Lance was actually okay or if he was just too fucked out to respond. His thrusts slowed to a stop and he petted at Lance’s stomach, feeling the bulge of himself there. He didn’t think it was possible, thought this was something that only ever happened in porn or tentacle hentai, but the evidence was right there and Shiro was so big that Lance’s stomach actually stood out a solid inch, just under his bellybutton. He pushed his fingers against the bump and Lance gasped, eyes flying open as he screamed out another orgasm. Shiro could feel everything, his own fingers on the tip of his cock, Lance’s abdomen spasming around him, his hole trying to tighten up but failing to after being stretched so wide for so long. Lance’s head fell back, thumping heavily onto Shiro’s shoulder as his body continued to convulse. Shiro turned to give his jaw a kiss and found that his eyes were closed and his face was completely slack. Lance had finally passed out.

 

Shiro turned to Keith, who was watching them with something like awe on his face.

 

“Do you think he’s okay?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“I don’t think he’ll ever be okay after this,” Keith replied as he lifted to his knees. He leaned across Lance and brought Shiro’s lips to his own, giving him a short but hard kiss. When he pulled back, he said, “I think you might have ruined Lance for my dick. Now that he’s had yours, he’ll probably never go back.”

 

“Not true,” Lance whispered, surprising them both, “You’re, hah, a lot easier to take, aahh, on a r-regular day.”

 

Shiro chuckled, causing him to shift inside Lance and they both gasped at the feeling. He felt like he could come any second, but the ring wasn’t letting him. Nor was it letting Lance, who had begun to squirm, against him, trying to get some friction of his own. Shiro obliged, drawing his hips back slow enough to make Lance moan, and thrusting back in hard enough to force a squeak out of him.

 

“God, but you’re beautiful, Lance,” Keith said, stroking the bump on his stomach, and both Shiro and Lance moaned loudly, “How about I take this pesky ring off now so that you can finally come and Shiro can fuck you unconscious?”

 

“Please,” Lance gasped, “God, Keith, please, I’ve been - ahh - I’ve been so good, I just need to… please, I need to - oh god…”

 

“You need to what, pretty baby? What is it you need from us?” Keith asked and nodded to Shiro, who returned to thrusting, ramping up the pace to the point where the whole bed was shaking.

 

“I need to COME, so badly, please,” Lance was openly sobbing now, not even trying to stop from being jerked around like a rag doll.

 

Keith finally took mercy on poor Lance and Shiro stilled long enough for him to undo the snaps on Lance’s ring. The second Shiro began thrusting again, he screamed as a true orgasm hit him. Shiro could feel it down in the core of him, his whole body locked up, muscles clenching and releasing, but he didn’t shoot the way they thought he would. Only a little spunk came out of him, landing on his knee and falling to the sheets. It seemed Shiro had fucked Lance dry and holy lord that shouldn’t have been so hot.

 

He kept fucking up into his unresisting boyfriend and he soon realized that Lance was unresisting because he had passed out. 

 

Just like Keith planned.

 

Shiro groaned as he pulled out, just long enough to turn Lance around and lower him onto his back on the bed. Then he crowded up close and shoved his dick back inside. He could see it now, as he thrust, he could see the bulge of his dick in Lance’s abdomen, every time he shoved back in, hard enough to push him up the bed, and _god_ that got him hotter than anything else had so far.  Lance didn’t move a muscle, completely knocked out, but his cock remained hard, throughout, and Shiro took it in his hand and jerked it, just to see the little twitches he made.

 

“He’s wanted this for so long,” Keith whispered into Shiro’s ear, startling him into thrusting harder, and Lance made a tiny grunting sound that went straight to his dick, “He was so eager for this, Shiro. He’s been prepping for weeks, wearing plugs to the studio, edging himself for days at a time. I helped with a lot of the prep, of course. He spent hours plugged up with my come, and we even used the fake come that came with the toys we got at that convention last year. I put so much of that in him, he had a little bit of a belly for once. I think you were at a conference for that day and Lance was sad that you couldn’t be there, but he was happy to just spend the day so full that he was bloated.”

 

Keith’s words landed on his brain like hammer blows and Shiro would have come if he could have but the ring was so fucking tight around him that he couldn’t, he couldn’t and it was simultaneously the best and worst thing that had ever happened to him. All he could do was keep thrusting, and he knew he was leaking inside Lance, just the way Lance had been before, dirtying him up so much.

 

Hands on his ass startled Shiro and he stilled. Keith’s fingers pulled apart his cheeks and rubbed at his entrance, wet and cold with lube.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, Takashi,” Keith said, casual as you please, as he slipped two fingers into Shiro’s tight hole, “You’re gonna be sandwiched between me and Lance. How do you like that idea, baby?”

 

Shiro just groaned loudly, humping back into Keith’s hand and forward into Lance. The double sensation was too much and his gut clenched down like he was coming, but he couldn’t actually come; the goddamn cock ring stopped him again. Keith’s fingers flickered over his prostate sending tremors through his body. He pumped them harder, allowing the motion to fuck Lance with Shiro, using him as both fleshlite and dildo.

 

He just fucking loved when Keith got into these moods.

 

A few minutes later, Keith slid his fingers out and lined up his cock at Shiro’s hole. He didn’t waste any time, sinking in to the hilt quickly. Shiro bent over Lance’s form and moaned long and loud as he was fucked between the two of them.

 

His noises roused Lance, who blinked blearily and tried to open his mouth to say something, only to grunt as he was pushed up the bed. 

 

“We’ll have to try both fucking Lance next time,” Keith said almost conversationally, “Maybe we can both fit our dicks inside him. I’d really like to see how much further we can stretch his stomach.”

 

“K-Keith, holy shit,” Lance whimpered, “I’d fucking let you, oh god, p-please.”

 

Shiro broke.

 

“Ohhhh goooood, K-Keith, p-please- please just- I need to, ungh, Keith, I n-need to come so bad, Lance ahh, so good, please just, hah, let me come-”

 

Lance stared up at him in awe as Shiro began to cry, begging for release, needing it so badly he didn’t even know what he was saying anymore. Keith was still talking

 

“You don’t get to come until I do. You can hold out for a few more minutes, can’t you? For me? And for Lance, whose been waiting so patiently for you to come inside him? He loves that, you know? Loves when people come inside him. You should have seen him, that time that I filled him up with so much come he got a belly from it. God, it was so hot. He couldn’t sit properly, had to lean back and sit with his legs spread so that his stomach had somewhere to sit. Look at how hard he still is. Get your hand on him, Takashi. Make him come completely dry. I know he can do it.”

 

Shiro did as he was told and Lance fucking howled, writhing underneath him as Shiro pulled at his tired dick, unable to think past Keith’s voice.

 

Keith thrusted hard, jabbing his cock right into Shiro’s prostate and Shiro screamed as another dry orgasm hit him, hips jerking hard into Lance. It was a moment before he came to and noticed that Lance had passed out again and his dick had gone limp. Finally, Keith pulled out, leaving Shiro open and wet. Something different nudged at his entrance and this time, Keith slid a plug inside him.

 

“Just a little one for you, Shiro,” Keith bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder and then laved his tongue over it, “Lance gets the big one, when you’re done.”

 

He put both hands on Shiro’s hips, bringing him to a stop, then dragged Shiro backward, until his cock slipped out of Lance. It stood straight up, red and shiny and so overstimulated that he couldn’t help humping into Keith’s fist when he went to take the ring off.

 

“Don’t come yet, baby,” Keith instructed, “Save that for when you’re back inside Lance.”

 

Shiro looked past his straining erection at Lance and saw that his asshole was gaping completely open. As soon as the ring was off, he slid inside, rutting hard and when he finally came, Shiro yelled so loud he was glad they had no neighbours. His cock jumped and Shiro could see that through Lance’s belly, almost imagined he could see his stomach expanding from the amount of come released inside him. Another spurt was forced out of him and he thrust once, twice, three times, before collapsing in a heap on top of Lance. He stayed right where he was, dick holding the come inside Lance, acting as a temporary plug.

 

Shiro lost track of time after that. He knew Keith left the bed and came back with a wash cloth, wiping down the excess lube from their thighs, then he helped Shiro pull out of Lance, keeping him elevated so that all of Shiro’s come stayed inside him. The plug that Keith put in Lance had a huge blue jewel on the end that sat against his hole. It slid in with no resistance and, despite the insane orgasm he’d just had, he found his dick twitching in a valiant effort to get hard again.

 

“Easy there, doctor,” Keith chuckled, patting Shiro’s knee, “We’ve got all evening.”

 

Shiro huffed out a laugh and finally flopped to the side of Lance, boneless and satisfied. Keith took a moment to finagle Lance into a pair of boxers and tossed a pair at Shiro, which he struggled his way into. Finally, Keith turned the bedside lamp off and settled on Lance’s other side.

 

“I had no idea you were so damn kinky, Keith.”

 

Shiro’s words drew a surprised laugh from the other side of the bed and he settled further into the sheets feeling loved and content. He had two boyfriends a great job and life was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro forgot to put the dishwasher on (understandably). Also, they adopted Francis the iguana the next day and Shiro loves him very much. The cats, not so much. Come find me on Tumblr at my-star-boi


End file.
